Kabra, Ian Kabra
by SlayGal27
Summary: Amy is confused. Jake is jealous. Ian is sitting back and enjoying the spectacle of it all. Or, when Ian and Amy go on a mission and things get screwed. It's fun. The Vespers reappear, and Amy and Ian must find a way to defeat them after they find that everything they thought they knew about the Vespers was but a lie. The question is, who's the new mole?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey awesome nerdlets. How you doing? I'm SlayGal, and this is my first 39 Clues fic. I wanted to do a multi-chap Amian, because, well, multi-chap Amian. So spawned this awesome crap. I do swear a bit, so be warned.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Why hello Mr. Kabra**

**Ian: Who are you?**

**Me: the dictator of your fate. You wanna help me out with something?**

**Ian: What is it?**

**Me: (*whisper whisper*)**

**Ian: No.**

**Me: But you have too!**

**Ian: Why should I open up some nerd's fanfic anyway?**

**Me: 'Cause if you don't I'll show Dan the video of you and Amy in... the closet.**

**Ian: It was one time!**

**Dan: What was one time?**

**Me: Well, you see, Ian got him and Amy locked in a closet this one time, and they-**

**Ian: (*claps hand over my mouth*) SlayGal27 does not own anything in this story except the plot anything you don't recognize from the Cluniverse. (*takes hand off of mouth*)**

**Me: Kissed!**

**Dan: Cobra!**

**Ian: Oh shit...**

**Well I found that Mildly entertaining. Anyone else? Yes, no, maybe so?**

**Darn.**

* * *

**Prolouge**

Amy pulled at her hair, trying to tame the auburn waves into a decent style.

"'Ello love."

"You just gonna stand there or help me out?"

Ian grinned as he walked up behind the eldest Cahill, carefully zipping her up, letting his fingers ghost ever so lightly across her spine, pretending not to notice the tremor in her as he did so. He smirked and whispered, "All done."

Amy quickly let go of her long waves, letting them tumble around her shoulders. Ian wanted to scream. Was this girl trying to kill him?

He wondered, just for a moment, how they had gotten here.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello. You like Prolougue, yes? I hope so. **

**Disclaimer**

**(*Dan, bound and gagged*)**

**Me: So, what do you wanna do with him?"**

**Sinead: Me? This was your plan Looney Tunes.**

**Me: Well ****_yeah, _****but I'm not inconsiderate. If you wanna, you know, draw on his face or something, I'd be cool with that.**

**Sinead: (*Stares at me*) You sick, sick child.**

**Me: Ian said the same this when I showed Dan the vid of him and Amy.**

**Sinead: The closet one?**

**Me: Yup. (*long pause*) So, you sure you don't wanna do anything? I mean, you did agree to help me kidnap him just so he could do my disclaimer, so, I mean, I'd thin you wanted something.**

**Sinead: The joy of watching him suffer is enough for me.**

**Me: (*shrugs*) Cool. Ready?**

**Sinead: Sure.**

**Me: (*Rips off gag*)**

**Dan: Aaaarrrggghhh! Goodness woman, what the crap is wrong with you?**

**Me: A lot. I could email you a list, but first, can you do my disclaimer?**

**Dan: Fine! SlayGal owns nothing. Now let me go!**

**Me and Sinead: (*turn to each other*)**

**Me: Wanna go catch a movie?**

**Sinead: (*shrugs*) Why not? Thor's out.**

**(Me and Sinead walk away)**

**Dan: Wait! Guys? Guys! No! Sinead! Wait! He-help me! Amy?! Hamilton?! Jonah?! For goodness sake, somebody HEEEEEEEE- (*door slams*)**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Amy was thinking. Not uncommon, but hopefully, something that would let her have a bit of peace in her hectic world. _Impossible, _she thought as she looked at the man lying next to her. Jake Rosenbloom. He was sweet enough, sensible, knew right from wrong, but there was something missing. She got that feeling she always did before the sun had fully risen, that overwhelming rush of love, though maybe not for the person she shared the sheets with. Then Jake woke up, or daylight would creep innocently into the room and chase away any of her darkly dangerous thoughts and feelings, like a child distracting their mum from taxwork, just for a bit.

She heard a groan beside her and let out a small sigh of her own. It was that time again. Time for plastered on smiles and unfortunate lies. She just didn't really know it.

"Morning Ames."

She was about to kiss him hello when her phone went off.

"Sorry," she murmured against his mouth.

The text read something about a mission for the Cahills.

"What's wrong?"

Jake knew that look all too well. It was Amy's troubled look.

"It's… an assignment. For the Cahills."

"Well then, let's go."

"No, Jake, I've umm… I've got to go this one alone."

"And why would that be?"

Amy stood and slipped jeans and an oversized tank-top over her small frame as she replied, "Because it's a –oh!- delicate operation. Ow!"

"You alright over there?"

"Peachy."

Amy stood up, fully dressed, boots on.

"Okay, so, what's the real reason?"

"It's a… diplomatic mission."

"Diplomatic."

Amy settled herself on the bed, cuddled up to him.

"Yeah."

"And you don't want me going along because…"

"Well, I know you don't get along with Ian, so…"

"Whoa, whoa, time out. Ian? As in Ian Kabra?"

"Yeah Jake, as in British bad-boy Ian Kabra, as you so fondly refer to him as."

"No way I'm letting you go out on a mission with just you and him."

"And why would that be?"

"Well…"

"Exactly. Look, he's handling the part where you actually talk, and I'll handle the part where I'm the Cavalry if shit hits the fan. Plus, he'll stop me from punching anyone in the face. I need him Jake."

"Oh, you _need_ him."

"Don't start with me."

"How can I not? I know you were interested in this guy at one point Amy, don't even try to deny it."

"Key words being _had _and _at one point._ But not at this one. Jake… I love you."

Lie number one.

"I only love you."

Lie number two.

"I don't want to love anyone but you."

Lie number three. Lies, lies, lies.

She just didn't know it yet.


End file.
